


My Stone Heart

by WritingToKeepMySanity



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Forbidden Love, Gen, Not Doctor/Weeping Angel promise, Original Character - Freeform, Weird idea I had one night, star crossed lovers, tenth doctor - Freeform, totally out of character for the alien, weeping angel - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-27
Updated: 2014-05-27
Packaged: 2018-01-26 18:49:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1698806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WritingToKeepMySanity/pseuds/WritingToKeepMySanity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There’s an old, old story about one of us who fell in love. With a human, no less.</p>
<p>The human's name was Charlie.</p>
<p>I was the Weeping Angel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Stone Heart

**Author's Note:**

> This was based off a picture I found somewhere on the big, wide Internet, but I can't find it now. Honestly, this can fit for any Doctor, but I pictured Ten when I wrote this. Enjoy! Peace, love, and sanity!

 

A peculiar thing, falling in love.

For my people, it was almost unheard of. Our stone bodies and heart to match rendered us practically incapable of feelings.

There’s an old, old story about one of us who fell in love.  With a human, no less.

And like most old, old love stories of two forbidden star-crossed lovers, it ended tragically.

The human’s name was Charlie.

I was the Weeping Angel.

*~*~*~*~*

I didn’t think much of humans, really. They’re just livestock.  Something to send back in time so I can feed. No muss, no fuss, no getting involved.

Until I did.

I spotted him first when he was a young boy, big brown eyes peering at me out from under a mass of thick, curly hair.

He gazed steadily at me for a long moment, never breaking contact. Suddenly, his mother called from down the path, “Charlie, sweetheart. It’s time to go home!”

And he was off. I was no longer stone, but something held me from attacking.

How much easier it would have been had I followed my instincts.

That was the day my stone heart softened.

*~*~*~*~*

Nearly every day, he passed by. Each time he stopped and gazed at me. It’s an odd feeling, as though he’s examining me under a microscope. Days turn into weeks, weeks into months, and months into years.

Suddenly it was ten years since I first saw him.

My, had he grown. 

Gone was the childhood fat that rounded his features. His jaw was strong and his cheekbones defined. He’d shot up and slimmed down, giving him a lanky physique .

There was a strange sensation in my chest, almost a… Fluttering?

Stone hearts don’t flutter, now, do they?

 

A friend called his name; he turned and loped off.

I followed him.

I followed him and it was against every instinct I’d ever had. 

And I reveled in it.

*~*~*~*~*

I didn’t dare stretch my arms out to him. I couldn’t bear the thought of touching him.

I still followed, though. It proved rather difficult once we hit a busy street. Someone always seemed to be looking at me. Twice I nearly lost him as he turned a corner while I was frozen, stone.

Eventually, I caught up to him in time to watch him enter a house.

I waited across the street.

Night fell and, seeing as Charlie never reemerged from the building, I assumed he was in his own house and left to hunt.

For days it went on like this. I followed him from home to school to the store to a mate’s house and back again.

Days stretched into weeks, weeks into months, months into a year.

Finally, I could no longer deny it.

This simple, fragile human now held my stone heart in his soft hands.

*~*~*~*~*

One day, I followed Charlie and one of his mates to school. They had taken a different route, one that I realized with a jolt, went straight past my old pedestal.

They stopped for a moment at the stone base. His mate cocked his head.

“Didn’t there used to be a statue here?”

Charlie gazed at the empty space where I once stood. “Yeah,” he said slowly. “I wonder what happened to it. It was a pretty statue.”

If my heart hadn’t been made of stone, I’m sure it would have swelled. Taken aback by his words, I stayed frozen even after they had moved on.

*~*~*~*~*

One day, the unthinkable happened.

 

I’d been waiting outside Charlie’s house, having just come back from hunting. It was still dark, though stars were slowly blinking out, one by one.

A bang! echoed the silent street. Charlie stormed out of his house; hands shoved in his pockets, head down, and started down the street.

I followed.

Something was wrong, if the slight sniffs and angry swipes at his eyes were anything to go by. I don’t understand human emotion much, but I could tell he’s upset by something.

I want to comfort him, so, without thinking, I stretched out an arm to clutch his shoulder. The split second before I make contact, he turned to me and I was suddenly stone again, my hand a vice on his arm.

It happened fast, faster than I could believe.

He stared at me, horrified and scared, as he tries to retrieve his arm. Then he twisted his body, almost violently, turning completely away from me.

_ No!_ I wanted to shout at him, but it was too late. Charlie was gone. I’m not sure where he is now, but he’s gone. Dead.

I collapsed on the stone steps, one arm reaching out to the spot where he last stood. Even though no one was watching, I remain there, never leaving.

If stone hearts could break, I think mine did then.

*~*~*~*~*

I was dying.

I could feel it. I hadn’t hunted since the night Charlie died. I didn’t move, didn’t hunt, didn’t feed, even when I was alone.

It was my mourning.

I could feel my energy dwindling, but not as fast as I’d like. I prayed for a miracle, for anything that would quicken the process.

It comes late one night, in the form of my archenemy.

It was a drizzly night. A happy couple walked past, his arm around her shoulders, hers around his waist. I do not harden to stone, so I know they weren’t looking at me. As they passed, I felt the primitive urge to lunge after them, follow them, feed on them.

But I didn’t. They walk on. I’m alone.

Not for long, though. Almost as soon as they had left my sight, the Doctor rounded the corner. He’s alone, I dully note. Had I been more attentive, I would have found this odd, for the Doctor never traveled alone.

Had I been more attentive, I still would not have cared.

Suddenly, I hardened to stone, and I knew he was in front of me, watching me.

“Definitely an Angel,” I heard him mutter. “But something’s off…” There was a short pause, as though he were contemplating something. I felt his ancient eyes scrutinize me.

And then he blinked.

I still didn’t attack, though the Angel part of me still wanted to. All the time he’d have left if I killed him now… I’d practically be immortal, never having to hunt again.

But the other part of me, the part that loved Charlie, wanted this to end, to die. I hadn’t hunted since Charlie died, why start now?

So when the Doctor opened his eyes again, I was no closer than I was before.

“Why aren’t you attacking?” he muttered. The question was more to himself than to me. I heard him draw his weapon, the sonic screwdriver, and the faint whirring it made as he scanned me.

“You’re dying,” he marveled. “Never seen an Angel die before. You haven’t hunted in a long time. But why haven’t—Oh-ho, fell in love with a human, did we?” His voice turned hard, bitter. “Tried that once myself. Doesn’t work out too well, a human and an alien, now, does it?”

More whirring from the screwdriver.

“And if I had to take a guess… You’re the one who killed him, weren’t you? Sent him back to live to death?” A short bark of harsh laughter. “Know how that feels, too.”

I was numb. I didn’t react to him at all, even when he (very deliberately) turned his head to look down the street.

_ Please, Doctor, _ I thought. _If you’re as good as they say you are, end my suffering now. _

As though he’d heard me, the Doctor sighed. He turned back to me. His voice was softer, full of nine hundred years of loss and pain when he answered my unspoken plea. “Let’s put you out of your misery, eh?”

For the last time, I heard the muffled whir of the sonic weapon. I felt myself dying, settling into permanent stone.

_ Thank you, Doctor. _

Before I drifted off completely, I heard him say, “Nine hundred years of time and space, and all the good love stories end this way.”

I wasn’t sure what he meant, nor did I care, for once I was free of my stone prison, I saw Charlie again.

And my heart was no longer stone.


End file.
